Living My Dream Life
by Laya14
Summary: Life is dull. Life is short. Maybe you run into near death situations. Maybe you don't make it out alive. Sometimes dreams fail you in the worst of ways. Sometimes your most dangerous dreams come true.


_**A/N: HAPPY THREE YEARS AND EIGHT DAYS ANNIVERSARY! If you haven't a clue as to what I am referring to, it was three years and eight days ago that I first joined Fanfiction . Net's loving family of fanatically insane authors whose artistry has been unjustly deemed unworthy of "Real World" publication! And to honor this glorious occasion, I am giving you a new story!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**A/N: Also... I own nothing but the first person character, the imagination, the plot, and a majority of the people.**_

* * *

My friend Jozzey and I were walking along the city streets listening to BOTDF at a volume that made the cars driving by to screech and sometimes swerve as the drivers told us to 'turn down the sound' or 'get rid of that retched disgrace to the music world'. As can be assumed, I simply turned it up louder.

*two guys are walking up behind us*

"Hey," the tall, thin guy said "You listening to Blood on the Dance Floor?"

"Yeah, and if you want us to turn them off then you got another thing coming!" Jozzey sassed

"Nice one Gypsy, sass the dudes we don't know. Especially when they are hiding their faces" I whisper/growled to Jozzey

"Well, I'm just saying." she whispered back

"We were actually going to ask which song you were listening to." the shorter guy said

"We are listening to- HEY! WTF? WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Jozzey complained as I changed the song

*the song "Don't Want to Be like You" comes on*

"Nice choice of song." the short one said

"Yeah she listens to it a lot. She also keeps listening to "Loveotomy", "Frankenstein and the Bride", "Incomplete and All Alone", "Sugar Rush", "Fantasyland", and for some reason, "Revenge Porn". She knows all the words to 'Déjà-Vu', 'Loveotomy', and 'Frankenstein and the Bride'. She can even rap Jayy's part of 'Fantasyland'!" Jozzey blurted out then I elbowed her ribs after the last part

"Shut. up." I growled to her

*the tall guy shares a look with the short one*

"Well why don't we hear your friend rap then shall we?" the tall one told Jozzey

"SURE!" Jozzey exclaimed before I could protest

"GYPSY!" I said shocked that she would say that

"C'mon, let's hear it." the short one said

"I'm not getting out of this am I?

"NOPE!" Jozzey and the two guys said in unison

"UGH! Fine..." I grumble blushing

*I turn around with my back to the three people watching me*

"Its tragic  
its magic  
national geographic  
you be the prey  
I'm your mother fucking savage  
fucking genie without a bottle  
grant your wishes if you swallow  
covered in scars face like a model  
my name's Jayy Von  
so fucking holler" I rapped feeling embarrassed

"Happy?" I said

"Wow..." the short one said "She sounds a lot like you Jayy."

"SHHHH!" the tall one hissed at the short one

"JAYY?!" Jozzey said running up to them "As in BOTDF?"

"Quiet!" the tall one (Jayy (duh)) said "We don't want people to know we are here right now..."

"Gypsy, be quiet..." I said nonchalantly even though I was embarrassed at myself for having rapped part of a song in front of the person who originally rapped it

"Pooh-bear, you're blushing." Jozzey told me so I hid my face behind my hair

"Don't hide." Dahvie said walking up to me and pushing my hair back "We just want to talk to you." at this a very evil idea came to my mind as I showed a mischievous smirk

"You gotta catch me first." I said and immediately turned and ran down the sidewalk

* * *

**_A/N: R&amp;R PLEASE! I SIMPLY REFUSE TO ADD NEW CHAPTERS IF NOBODY IS GOING TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT THEY WISH ME TO CONTINUE! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE GIVEN YOU THIS ON ACCOUNT OF A MONUMENTAL ACHIEVEMENT DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE BECOME GENEROUS!_**

* * *

**_Just kidding... about the second part of that... I really do want you to comment your reviews. I don't care what you say, I just want your opinions. I will not add the next chapter until I have gotten at least five individual reviews with at least one full proper sentence._**

**_-J_**


End file.
